


如果恋人是手机  番外 （lay兴/短）

by Alice_liew19



Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [3]
Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_liew19/pseuds/Alice_liew19
Summary: 勿上升真人 纯属脑洞
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 如果恋人是部手机（Lay兴/短） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942465





	如果恋人是手机  番外 （lay兴/短）

**Author's Note:**

> 勿上升真人 纯属脑洞

“Lay，我们出去逛街吧！在家好无聊呀~”张艺兴摇晃着Lay的手臂，把撒娇发挥地淋漓尽致。

“。。。”Lay依旧认真坐在电脑前办公，左手任由张艺兴折腾。

“Lay呀，你到底有没有听到我说话呀？你理理我嘛。Lay~走嘛~我们去逛街。”继续摇晃。

“。。。”

“Lay！不理你了。”张艺兴生气了。把Lay的手甩开，转身就大步往门口走去。

就在张艺兴的手快碰到门把时，突然有人用力抓着他的肩膀，把他转了过来，压在门板上。

“呀！干什。。唔”张艺兴还没反应过来，空气就被夺走了。

嘴唇被肆意亲吻着，肺里的空气也被逐渐抽干。张艺兴双手一直在捶打着Lay，意示着自己的不适。当张艺兴要抬脚踢Lay时，Lay就放开了他。

”哈。。哈”张艺兴靠在Lay怀里上，双颊绯红地喘着气。“小笨蛋，还生气啊？”Lay抱紧怀里的宝贝，轻声地哄着，那语气里分明还透着得意。

张艺兴摆明了就要和Lay赌气，偏过头不理会Lay。自己整个人都还在人家怀里，这个小动作似乎没有任何说服力。Lay看着这宝贝疙瘩，觉得哭笑不得。自己的宝贝，怎么样都要宠着。

“好啦，小笨蛋，别生气了。答应你，我们出去吧。”Lay拍拍怀里的人。

“真的吗？真的吗？真的吗？太棒了。Lay你人真好。啵~”Lay话音一落，张艺兴眼睛都亮了起来，激动地抬起头。说完之后，还亲了Lay一口。之后就跟兔子似的蹦蹦跳跳地跑回房间。

Lay无奈地摇摇头，一脸宠溺地看着张艺兴的背影。

张艺兴和Lay也不顾忌街上人来人往，大大方方地十指紧扣，逛起街来了。

张艺兴偶尔发现路人的视线，还给他人一个漂亮的笑容。反而弄到其他人不好意思。“嘿嘿！”自己还要一脸得逞的笑了起来。

“小笨蛋，你在笑什么？”Lay点了点张艺兴的鼻尖。“没啊，看到有人看着我们，我看回去而已呀。还有呀，那人脸红了，哈哈哈。”

“好了啦，别玩了，走了。”Lay拉了拉张艺兴的手。“好啦~走吧！”

两人走到交通灯前，刚好有一群青少年一边打打闹闹，一边走到他们身后。

两人聊的开心，也没注意到身后的情况。突然间一股冲力出现在张艺兴身后，他完全来不及反应就被推出马路。

“张艺兴！”

张艺兴脑袋一片空白，耳边只有Lay着急的声音。

这是怎么了？难道我要离开Lay了？不要啊！为什么这么对我？

张艺兴脑袋里还在后悔自己平时不对Lay好些，身体忽然被另一股力量拉回，随后屁股一阵疼。

“碰！”

本来还没回神的张艺兴，被这一声巨响给拉回神。一骨碌爬起来，也顾不得身上的疼，就到处找Lay。

“Lay！Lay！你在哪呀？别玩了。快出来呀！”张艺兴到处剥开人群，哭喊着。

“Lay......” 等找着人，看到眼前的状况时，张艺兴整个人静下来了。他一步拖一步地走到人前，短短几步路，仿佛有几条街那么长。

周边围满了人，可张艺兴什么都听不到，看不到，眼里只有Lay。Lay浑身是血躺在马路上，人躺在那儿一点也不动的。

张艺兴双手颤抖着跪在Lay的身边，不顾自己的衣服会不会弄脏。

“Lay......你醒醒啊！快睁开眼睛！你说过不会丢下我的。”一开口，眼泪都掉下来了。张艺兴也不敢伸手碰Lay，就怕弄疼Lay。

“Lay啊！”

“咳！小...笨蛋...快别喊了...睡着的人也被你喊醒了...”Lay悠悠转醒过来，还不忘调侃张艺兴。

“Lay！混蛋，你怎么样啊？哪里疼么？”嘴里骂着混蛋，可心里着急死了。“对了，救护车。”说着，把手机掏了出来就准备打电话。

“小笨蛋，打什么电话，我不疼，我没事。你忘了我是什么了。”小声说完还对着张艺兴眨眨眼。张艺兴先是愣了一下，才明白Lay说了什么。

明白是明白，“可是，现在怎么办啊？”张艺兴求救地看着Lay。周围都是人，虽然说Lay没事了，可是这也太吓人了，被撞了还没事。

“跟别人借手机，叫计程车，我们回家。” “噢噢，好，我现在去。”

车到了，可有几位好心人一直劝张艺兴，让他等救护车到了把Lay送到医院去。张艺兴说得口水都干了，他们才放行。

一回到家，Lay交代了几句，说自己修养一两天，就凭空消失了。张艺兴呆呆地听完，看着刚刚Lay坐的椅子。许久后，他才扶着身边的墙壁，慢慢地滑落到地上。

抱着自己双腿好久好久，才把视线放到在地面上的手机上。这时看手机，它的镜面已经破碎，机身也不成型了。按了按开关键，关机了。

继续抱着双腿，把脸埋起来了。

Lay啊，你快回来。才几分钟而已，我已经开始想你了。接下来几天，我该怎么办？

两天后

在前一天，张艺兴去了手机店一趟，买了一架和之前一模一样的手机。现在，就差Lay了。

一整天，张艺兴哪里也不去，只是抱着手机，窝在沙发上，就期待下一秒Lay会出现在自己面前。

张艺兴抱着手机发呆，忽然间，在沙发另一端，一个人影若隐若现。张艺兴立马坐起来，“Lay！是你吗？”

手里的手机还是呈关机状态。想了想，张艺兴把手机开机了，或许这样Lay会早点回来。

开机了，可是还是没看到Lay。就当张艺兴要把手机电池拔出来时，一双熟悉又温热的手，从后面把张艺兴抱在怀里，“小笨蛋，我回来了。”

“Lay...”眼泪滴在Lay的手上，吓得他赶紧坐在沙发上，把张艺兴抱起来放在腿上。“小笨蛋，怎么哭了？我这不是回来了吗？别哭了别哭了，我都心疼了。”Lay伸手把张艺兴眼泪给擦掉。

“Lay，你终于回来了！我好想你。我还以为你不会回来了。我还以为你丢下我，不要我了。”张艺兴一把抱着Lay，把心里的委屈倒豆子般说了出来。

“不会丢下你，也不会不要你，你可是我的小笨蛋。除了我，还有谁要你啊？”Lay一边安慰，一边调戏张艺兴。

果然，张艺兴炸毛了，刚刚的委屈算什么。“你！”  
说着就要离开Lay的怀抱。可Lay怎么会轻易让他离开。把人狠狠地压在沙发上，索吻去了。

一开始张艺兴还手脚并用地挣扎着，过不久就热情地回应Lay的吻了。吻着吻着，两人吻到房间里去了。

小两口小别胜似新婚，就不打扰了。

-完-


End file.
